If Only
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: "This will do for payment." She stated, "I will grant you your wish, now what is it?" Louis took a big gulp; this was it… no turning back now. 'I have to do this' he thought 'it's the only way.' "I-I want to be a mammoth!" he stated, standing up as tall as he could. The sorceress began to laugh. "A mammoth? What would make you want to do that?" she stated. Louis/Peaches galore!


**Ok everyone, I finally saw the movie and LOVED it, great addition to the series, and guess what? It's time for another story! This time though, it's not a Dira one... or a Mellie one. I've decided to play a little bit with our adorable "wiener", Louis! This is a bit of a challenge for me as I have not really done a story with him yet but I wanted to see how I did, plus this idea came into my head and it wouldn't leave, so I had to do it! This story also is in a little bit of a different style than I usually do, and it gets a little... crazy at points, but really... stick with me till the end and it will ALL make sense, I promise! So, I hope you enjoy my attempts at capturing the essence of Louis the molehog! **

**Disclaimer: The only thing here that belongs to me is the sorceress, and Brandy, everything else belongs to Blue Sky Studios!**

* * *

_If only, if only, the woodpecker sighs,_

_The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies_

_And the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,_

_He cries to the moon, if only, if only._

_- Holes_

* * *

The stars in the night sky sparkled as the small boat in the ocean below them continued on its way; on board the boat was a little molehog by the name of Louis. He stood in the center of his small tree-bark boat, bravely facing the waves as he continued on his way. He was on a mission, a very important mission, and he was not about to let ANYONE get in his way of succeeding, his happiness depended on it, her happiness depended on it. Out in front of him he saw a rocky island, caked in fog. Louis pulled out his map, took a hard look at it, and smiled. He was close. When he finally reached the island, he pulled the boat onshore and hopped off, carrying his small leaf sack with him, excitedly running up to the trail that began at the edge of the forest.

Louis checked his map to verify this was the trail he had heard about, and once he clarified that it was he continued to trek on. The trail was a not very used one, and Louis had to push vines and cobwebs out of his way and step over tree branches and such in order to get to the end of the trail. He could have gone underground and traveled that way, he thought, but he wanted to try and nix the habit of being underground all the time, he wouldn't be able to do it anymore soon, if things worked out the way he wanted them to. Finally, after a half hour of walking, he found the clearing. It was just as he had heard in the legends. Rocks strewn here and there, large boulders stacked around. Louis had to fight the urge to squeeze in-between the rocks and explore this molehog wonderland. He had a much more important mission to accomplish. He looked around before calling out.

"Umm… excuse me?" Louis yelled. He waited for a response for a few moments before calling again.

"I'm here to do business with you! I-I brought the payment they said you would want." Again… no response, Louis began to get angry.

"Look! I've traveled for a whole week to get here! I've got your fruit right here, and I expect to see some results!" he called out. Suddenly a beautiful, jet black sloth popped up from behind one of the boulders.

"Little boys should not meddle in business that is not theirs" the mystical sloth stated in an otherworldly voice.

"I-I'm not a little boy!" Louis stammered, trying his best to stay brave in the situation, he needed to do this… for her. "I'm a teenager… practically an adult! Now I have the fruit that you want… a-and I expect some service!" The ebony sloth smirked.

"What brings you here, to the sorceress's lair?" she asked. Louis gulped 'For Peaches..' he thought 'I am doing this for Peaches.'

"I- I want a wish!" he stated bravely "those back home say that you can grant wishes of any sort. I have the fruit, and I want a wish!" Louis then proceeded to open up his leaf sack and pour out the fruit that was inside. "I-I know it's not much, but it's all I could carry." He stated. "Please… you need to help me." The sorceress looked at the fruit, which was mostly berries, ate one, and looked over at him.

"This will do for payment." She stated, "I will grant you your wish, now what is it?" Louis took a big gulp; this was it… no turning back now. 'I have to do this' he thought 'it's the only way.'

"I-I want to be a mammoth!" he stated, standing up as tall as he could. The sorceress began to laugh.

"A mammoth? What would make you want to do that?" she stated. Louis looked down, blushing.

"Th-there's a girl back home and." He stated.

"She's a mammoth?" the sorceress asked, smirking. Louis looked up, blushing.

"yeah… she is." He said, shaking. He was frightened, but there was no way he could go back home a molehog, he had already done too much. He had said goodbye to his burrow back home, telling them that he needed to do something so he could be happy and that they would see him again soon, but he couldn't live with them anymore. And Peaches… his beautiful Peaches, he hadn't told her or any members of her herd that he was going anywhere, he wanted to be with her so badly, and this was the only way, he had to convince this sloth to change him, no matter what it took.

"And you want to be a mammoth because?" The sorceress sloth asked.

"I-I love her." Louis said, a dreamy look in his eyes… "She is the most amazing, beautiful, brave, selfless, smart girl I have ever met, a-and I." he choked… this was harder than he thought "I want to be with her… make her as happy as she makes me. She's my best friend… and… she's completely friendzoned me!" Louis fought the tears in his eyes as he continued "I-I figure that, if you could change me… into… into a mammoth, then I could finally tell her how I feel, and we could be happy!" the sorceress walked over to him and put one of her hands on his shoulder.

"And what happens if you change yourself, and she still doesn't want you?" she asked. Louis looked down and kicked a small pebble in front of him.

"Then at least I wouldn't be a stupid little 'wiener' anymore." He stated, grimacing as he said the nickname that he had so unfortunately acquired by half of Peaches' herd.

"What about changing her into a molehog? That way you don't have to do a thing!" the sorceress said, smiling. Louis frowned.

"I could never do that to her. She- She's beautiful just the way she is… and… she's so close to her family, I could never – I could never take her away from them." He stated, looking up at the sky "and her father would never forgive me if I did."

"So the little molehog wants to be a mammoth?" the sloth smiled "Sounds interesting… are you sure you want to do this?"

"I-I'm positive!" Louis squeaked "I-I love her more than anything! If this means we can be together, then I'm all for it!" The sorceress smiled.

"All right then." She stated, "Come over here."

She led Louis into a large sized nearby cave that had all kinds of fruits and vegetables and herbs on the small outcroppings within. Louis watched as the woman took various items off of the shelves and threw them into her water filled turtle-shell pot that was over a fire. After a while of stirring with the leg bone of an animal that Louis could not identify, she took a smaller turtleshell and dipped it into the mixture, handing the concoction over to Louis, who nervously stared at it.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the sloth asked "Go ahead! Drink it."

"This will turn me into a mammoth?" Louis asked.

"Would I lie to you?" the sorceress asked. Louis sighed, then gulped and held the potion up to his face… looking at his reflection in the water one last time.

"This is for you Peaches." He said, then put the shell to his mouth and quickly drank the nasty tasting concoction, forcing it down his throat. As soon as it hit his throat however, Louis began coughing, he stumbled back in the back of the cave, and was immediately blinded by a bright light, and intense pain coursing through his body, he fell to the ground and screamed as the pain continued. After a few minutes however… it stopped. Louis stopped screaming, and began to breathe deeply… the first thing he noticed was that his hair, which was usually stiff (being spikes and all) and didn't hang in front of his face, was now loose, and hanging in front of his eyes, he instinctively moved them out of the way with his… trunk?

Louis was taken aback and looked at his new nose. It was a trunk. He quickly stood up on all fours, and ran outside to a nearby pond, the sorceress laughing to herself the entire time. Once Louis got to the pond, he smiled.

It had worked.

He was a mammoth.

He grinned as he looked at his new body. He was a mammoth now, and as such he had the trunk, tusks, and everything that a young mammoth bull should have. His warm brown eyes smiled as he noticed that his face was still the same white color that it had been before, his new trunk was white as well, and he used it to feel his new hair. It was brown, like his old hair had been. And the style was a mix between Ethan's (Peaches' ex-crush) and Peaches' father's. Around his neck a collar of rough fur was dark brown, with his back dark brown as well and his underbelly white. He took a moment to look at his new, strong legs. His front ones were white, and his back ones were brown. He was pleased to see that he had managed to, somehow, keep his fur patterning and color even though he had changed. He looked at himself in the pond, he had to admit, he looked GOOD. Louis beamed as the realization that his wish had come true sank in, he immediately began running around.

"It worked! It worked! I can't believe it worked!" He laughed as the sorceress walked into the clearing. Louis ran around, excitedly. He ran up to the pond, sucked up some water into his trunk and drank it.

"That is so cool!" he stated excitedly, he then took a deep breath and trumpeted, his eyes widening afterwards.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!" he asked euphorically as he began to run around again. The sorceress laughed and walked up to him.

"Now calm down, calm down!" She said as Louis stopped and looked at her, breathing deeply. "I know you are excited boy, but don't you need to get home to your girl?" Louis smiled.

"Of course!" he stated, before walking up to the sloth and shaking her hand with his trunk "Thank you SO much Ms. Sorceress! I- I can't thank you enough… this is a dream come true!"

"Yeah, Yeah, now get going!" the sorceress said smiling. Louis nodded and ran off down the path he had come up earlier.

This time the path was much easier to traverse, and he made it back to his boat, climbed aboard, and began his journey back home to Peaches, and his new future.

It wasn't too long before he made it back home. Louis excitedly jumped off of his boat and ran towards the area where Peaches' herd's cave was. Once he was close, he took a deep breath and stepped into the clearing. Peaches wasn't there, unfortunately… but Granny, her uncles Crash and Eddie, uncle Sid, uncle Diego and aunt Shira were. Sid looked up from the campfire he was building and smiled when he saw the newcomer.

"Hello!" he stated "Can I help you?" Louis smiled as the others looked over at him; they all seemed a bit perplexed. And were walking up to him curiously.

"Uh, forgive me if I sound rude, but, do I know you?" Diego stated as he tried to figure out why this mammoth looked so familiar.

"I think I would have remembered a mammoth with this patterning…" Shira said, equally perplexed.

"Where'd you come from?" Granny asked, poking him with her walking stick.

"Who are you?" Crash asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Eddie copied. Louis laughed to himself.

"Guys, it's me. Louis." He said, smiling. The group's eyes widened at hearing the voice they were so used to coming out of a molehog come out of a mammoth.

"Wiener?" Crash, Eddie, Diego, and Sid all asked, the girls looking at them.

"I'm not wiener anymore guys." Louis stated proudly "I – I'm a mammoth now."

"And how did you do that?" Shira asked.

"I-I went to the sorceress and had her change me." Louis stated, smirking at the shocked faces of the herd.

"Why would you do that?" Sid asked.

"B-because." Louis blushed "I-I wanted to be a mammoth… so… I could be with Peaches. I-I love her." Diego smiled over at Shira.

"Told you." He said proudly Shira smirked and playfully swatted him with her paw.

"You're crazy." Shira said smirking "But I think that Peaches is going to love this. She's over hanging out with the other teens right now at the hangout… she's been worried sick over you for the past few weeks… I'd go over there and explain yourself."

"I most certainly will!" Louis said smiling as he headed towards the part of the forest where the teenagers hang out. Crash and Eddie tried to follow but Diego and Shira managed to hold them back. They wanted to make sure that Louis and Peaches had some time alone, to work things out before Louis was integrated into the herd. After a few minutes, Louis started to hear the other teenagers playing. He peeked through the trees at the clearing where they were and saw that they were playing on a large Ice Lake, skating around. Peaches, Ethan, Moose (Ethan's dark brown furred best friend), a few other boys, and Meghan, Steffie and Katie, the three other girls were practicing their skating around. Louis's heartbeat quickened as he saw Peaches, there she was, the most beautiful girl in the entire world… and he actually had a chance! He took a deep breath, and walked into the clearing.

"Hey! What's the name, newbie?" Steffie asked as she walked up to Louis.

"Uhh… Lenny, yeah, My name is Leonard, but you can call me Lenny." Louis stated… knowing that he only wanted the herd to know who he really was…. To the rest of the world, Louis was gone. At least for the time being.

"Hey, you're kinda cute!" Meghan stated as she and Katie walked up to Louis. "YO! Peaches! Come check out the cute newbie!" This caught Peaches' attention and she turned to see what was going on.

"What?" She asked, and accidentally rammed right into a big boulder on the edge of the Ice Lake, causing the teen to fall down on the ice, eyes closed. Louis gasped and immediately ran up to her, leaving the other teenagers to stand behind and talk about this interesting new mammoth who sounded oddly familiar.

"Peaches?" Louis asked as he reached her.

"Mmmph" Peaches stated as Louis gently used his trunk to help her up. Peaches stood there and looked at him dazedly for a moment before shaking her head and coming back to full consciousness "who are you?" she asked.

"Come with me." Louis stated as he gestured with his trunk towards a smaller clearing just inside the forest. Peaches nodded and followed him into the clearing. As soon as they entered the clearing however, the questions started.

"Ok, who are you? Why'd you help me up back there? And why do you look so?" Peaches stated before being cut off by Louis putting his trunk on her forehead, trying to calm her down.

"Peaches… It's me." He stated softly, looking into her pea-green eyes. Peaches stared into his warm brown eyes and gasped, her eyes widening. Those eyes… she recognized them. They, they were the eyes of her best friend.

"Louis!" she asked, surprised. Louis smiled.

"Yeah, crazy, huh?" He said, grinning. Peaches took a step back, looking at her best friend in shock.

"You're –a –a mammoth, how, why are you a mammoth!" she asked, eyes wide.

"I changed myself." Louis explained, keeping as calm as he possibly could in the situation "I went to this sorceress lady and gave her some fruit in exchange for a wish, this was my wish, to be a mammoth." Peaches began walking around Louis, examining him.

"You don't look half bad!" Peaches said, beaming "in fact." She blushed "you're kinda cute." Louis beamed; this was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I mean, you were cute before, being a lil molehog and all but now… it's a different cute, like a HOT cute. I-I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead! You were gone for so long!" Peaches continued as Louis laughed and used his trunk to turn her so that they could look into each other's eyes again.

"Peaches… calm down!" He laughed; Peaches took some deep breaths and looked into his eyes.

"Why did you do this?" she asked, transfixed by his brown eyes, sure she'd seen them a hundred times before, but now… there was just something about them that held her in a spell. She quickly realized that she was becoming attracted to her best friend in his new form. In fact, she was falling for him, hard. Louis sighed and smiled at her.

"I did it for you." He stated.

"For me?" Peaches asked, still transfixed "Why?" Louis smiled and looked directly into her beautiful pea-green eyes that he loved so much… this was it. The moment of truth, both of their happiness rode on this moment, well, at least his did.

"Because." He stated "You are the most amazing, beautiful, strong, brave, funny, sweet, smart, kindhearted girl I have ever met, and I couldn't take being a different species than you any longer. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Peaches, I always have, from the very moment I laid eyes on you." He smiled as he finished… there, he'd said it. Finally, he'd let his huge secret out, and it felt SO good to do so. Peaches smiled at him.

"Oh, Louis, I, I don't know what to say." She said, incredibly touched, stepping away from him She couldn't believe this, her friend had turned himself into a mammoth just so he could be with her, and told her that he loved her… she looked over at him and couldn't take her eyes off. He was, for lack of a better word, perfect. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Just say we can be together." Louis stated walking towards her. "That… that we can make each other happy. I did this for us, Peaches. I knew you wanted someone that was right for you. I am right for you! I love you! I'll take care of you; protect you, be there for you when you're sad, happy, angry, whatever! I want to be there for you every day, make you happy, please… You mean the world to me. Please, will you be my girlfriend?" Peaches looked over at him and smiled, then promptly walked up to him and let the length of her trunk lay against his.

"Yes." She stated "Yes, Louis, I would love to be your girlfriend!" The pair started to laugh, and cry of happiness at the same time. Louis was taken a bit aback when Peaches moved her trunk slightly and wrapped it around his in a tender trunk lock, but he eventually beamed and reciprocated the action, lovingly locking his trunk with hers. This felt amazing… it was everything he had ever wanted. Peaches was his, after all those years of harboring the secret crush, and thinking that he would never get to be with her, she was his.

The pair tenderly nuzzled each other, remaining in the trunk lock, their faces soaked with happy tears. Peaches could not believe how amazing this felt. She had never really thought about Louis romantically, because he was a molehog, but now… it was just perfect.

"I love you Louis." She said happily. Louis smiled as he gave her trunk an affectionate squeeze, staying in the lock.

"I love you too Peaches, so much. I promise, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy!" he stated, loosening the trunk lock but still holding her trunk with his.

"You've already made me so happy!" Peaches stated smiling "I-I can't believe you did this for me! What about your burrow? Are they ok with this?" She stated, frowning a bit.

"They better be!" Louis laughed "Cause I'm sure not changing back! I told them that I was leaving, and that I wouldn't be able to live with them, but they'd be able to see me from time to time, I assured them that whatever happened, I would be happy."

"But what about going underground? And, and digging? You love that stuff! You won't be able to do it anymore." Peaches said, looking down.

"I love you more." Louis stated, unlocking their trunks and brushing the long lock of her hair that hung down the side of her face affectionately with his trunk. Peaches smiled as she put her trunk up and held Louis' in hers.

"Louis." She stated quietly as she closed her eyes for a moment, reveling in the moment. After a few seconds she opened her eyes quickly. "Where are you going to stay?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, I was hoping to get your father's blessing to join your herd, if that's ok with you." Louis stated nervously. Peaches smiled.

"I'd love that! Mom and Dad said that they were going to the orchard, they should be there! C'mon!" She said and led him out of the clearing. The pair walked to the grove of trees in the forest that grew various fruits that the animals referred to as 'the orchard' sure enough, Manny and Ellie were there, gathering food for their herd. Louis and Peaches stopped right before entering the clearing. Peaches gulped.

"I hope they aren't mad at me for accepting your offer so fast." She stated nervously.

"I'll take the heat of it." Louis stated "I was the one who asked."

"Awww!" Peaches squealed, "That is so sweet!" She must have squealed a bit loud because Ellie turned towards the pair.

"Peaches?" she called out. "What are you doing back there?" Peaches turned to Louis, mouthed 'stay there!' and walked out into the clearing.

"Hey mom, dad. What's up?" she said nervously.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, sweetie." Ellie stated "Weren't you going to hang out with the other kids today?"

"Yeah, you were going to go ice skating or something like that, right?" Manny asked his daughter. Peaches blushed.

"I did do that, for a little bit, but then…" she started. Manny frowned.

"Ok, what's going on? I know that face. What are you keeping from us?" he asked. Peaches grinned and bounced excitedly.

"I just got a boyfriend!" she squealed. Ellie beamed and gave her daughter a hug with her trunk while Manny just stood there stunned.

"Oh baby, that's wonderful!" Ellie stated "Who is it?"

"It's not Ethan is it?" Manny asked "You know I don't like that boy." Peaches laughed.

"No, daddy! It's not Ethan!" she giggled.

"Well then who is it?" Manny asked, curiously. Louis took a deep breath and walked into the clearing.

"It's me, sir." He said bravely as he walked up to them. Peaches beamed and ran up to him, grasping his trunk with hers and leading him over to her parents.

"Mom, Dad… its Louis." She stated, noticing the perplexed looks on her parents' faces. They knew this boy looked familiar, just not from where.

"Louis?" Ellie asked as she looked closely at the teenage bull her daughter was apparently enamored with after a few seconds she beamed "Louis!" she said grinning, "Well would you look at that!" Manny frowned.

"How did you become a mammoth?" he asked. Louis gulped.

"Well, I-I went to this sorceress that lives about a week away from here and asked her to change me, and she did." Louis said nervously.

"Why?" Manny asked. Louis grasped Peaches' trunk tighter and continued.

"Because… I… I love Peaches sir. Your daughter is the most amazing girl I have ever met, I've loved her since the moment I met her. I couldn't take not being able to be with her anymore. I had to change, so we could be together." He stated, looking at Peaches fondly. Ellie smiled.

"Well isn't that sweet!" she stated. Peaches, upon noticing her father was still frowning, unlocked her trunk from Louis' and wrapped her trunk around the molehog turned mammoth's head in a hug.

"Daddy, please don't be mad at him!" she pleaded "He did this for me. A-and I want to be with him! I love him." The young couple then looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other, locking trunks again. Manny sighed upon seeing how happy his daughter was.

"You'll take good care of her?" he asked. Louis looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

"Of course, sir! I would never let anything bad happen to Peaches intentionally, and, if anything bad happens by accident… I'll do whatever I can to make it better!" He stated.

"And you'll treat her right?" Many asked him.

"Absolutelly!" Louis stated "I'll spend every day doing whatever I can to make her happy. As long as it doesn't get either of us hurt of course." He then gave Peaches a little nuzzle, which she giggled at. Manny grinned.

"Ok… I approve." He stated, earning 'yes!' es from the two teenagers. Manny then put a stern look on his face "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" he asked the boy. Louis looked down.

"I was going to ask you about that, daddy." Peaches stated. Louis stepped in.

"I kind of abandoned my burrow to do this, so…. I don't really have anywhere to sleep tonight." He stated.

"Let's let him stay with us!" Ellie stated, smiling big. Manny rolled his eyes.

"Why not? We don't have a transformed animal in our collection yet. Might as well add him in!" he stated, grinning. Peaches beamed and ran to her father, letting her trunk rest against his in a hug.

"Thank you, daddy!" she said softly.

"As long as you are happy." The brown bull said as he grinned at his daughter who then ran over to her new boyfriend and gave him a quick nuzzle.

"Thank you, sir." Louis said gratefully "You have no idea what this means to me."

"You're a good kid, Louis." Manny stated as the foursome headed back to the herd's cave. "Probably one of the few I'd trust with Peaches."

"Daaad!" Peaches stated, embarrassed.

The four mammoths made it back to the cave soon after, and the remaining evening was one of the best of Louis' life. The herd sang songs, joked around, and welcomed Louis into the fold with the open generosity they were so well known for. The entire time Louis couldn't take his eyes off of Peaches… he could not believe that he had finally found a way to be with her. After a while it was time to go to bed. Everyone went to their respective spots in the cave, Diego and Shira on their rock by the entrance, Sid and Granny on their rocks against the wall, Manny at the foot of the tree, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie each in the tree, and Louis at the foot of the tree, by Peaches, since Manny was laying by Ellie. Louis lay down by Peaches and locked his trunk with hers, and the two fell asleep happily, or at least Peaches did. Louis had a hard time sleeping with all that baby's crying. He sat up perplexed. There wasn't a baby in the herd! Peaches was the youngest. He looked around, keeping his trunk locked with Peaches trying to figure out where the sound was coming from, everyone was asleep. Louis groaned and put his head down and tried to sleep with all the baby's crying.

And then he woke up.

Louis the molehog groaned as he opened his eyes to find that he was still in the burrow, still with his family (complete with aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, parents, brothers and sisters), and still a molehog. He sighed as the reality of his situation sunk in.

It had all been just a dream.

Just a wonderful, amazing, phenomenal dream.

He had never spent weeks traveling across an ocean by himself,

He had never met a sorceress,

He had never been a mammoth,

And he had never been Peaches' boyfriend.

And his baby sister, Brandy, had just woken him up.

He groaned and sat up to find that everyone else was still sleeping. 'why couldn't I still be sleeping!' he wondered 'I could be with Peaches right now…' his baby sister still crying, he got up and walked over to her. Once he saw the little molehog girl, he had to feel a bit guilty for being so frustrated with her. She was only a few months old, having been born a month before their family had to move to the island, and the poor thing had woken up to see that noone else was awake, and it scared her. Looking over at his parents, Louis noted that they looked exhausted. He looked down at his sister, who was still crying.

"It's ok Brandy." He said as he picked her up. "I got ya." Louis held the child against his chest, trying to get her to calm down. After a few minutes of gently jostling her, she stopped crying and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"ooo-ehh" she said, trying to say his name but only getting the middle part. Louis smiled. As frustrating as they could be at times, he certainly loved all of his younger siblings, and although he was the oldest and therefore the 'example', he still would joke around and sometimes play pranks on the ones that were closer to him in age. Louis looked over at his parents, and sighed, he wasn't the oldest of the grandchildren in the burrow, but he was the next in line to go through what the adults called 'coming of age'.

Which meant that they expected him to find a girl within the next few years that they could acclimate into the burrow so that, when the time came, she could be his mate.

And that's where the problem lay.

A majority of the dream had been fictional, that was for sure, but there was one thing about it that was terribly true. Louis was head over heels in love with his best friend, Peaches. And as long as he was a molehog, which would be forever, they couldn't be together.

And that killed him.

He looked down at his sister, who had finally fallen asleep in his arms and smiled sadly.

"I hope you never have to deal with unrequited love, Brandy." He stated "It hurts, a lot."

Louis put his sister back in her bed and went back to his, laying down. But now he couldn't get back to sleep so he lay there, thinking.

If only he could somehow find another girl, then he could get over Peaches… but how would he find someone as amazing as her? And if he couldn't he'd be resigned to a life of being a bachelor, something his burrow did not want, would they kick him out if they learned his secret? He certainly didn't want anyone else knowing it… especially everyone else on the island… ESPECIALLY Peaches.

If only Peaches and the rest of her herd had been molehogs, his problems would be solved, he'd select her as his future mate, and the 'coming of age' thing would be a breeze.

If only he had been born a mammoth instead of the wiener of a molehog that he was… then he could be with Peaches. They'd be happy. They'd be together. But that wasn't the case…. He was a molehog, Peaches was a mammoth. They could never be a couple. All Louis could hope for is that someone else would come along that was SO amazing and phenomenal that she would pull him out of his infatuation with Peaches and into an infatuation with her. That, and that Peaches would find someone that would love and adore her as much as he did. Louis sighed… if only he had been born a mammoth; he wouldn't be feeling so sad right now.

If only,

If only.

* * *

***GASP* WHAAAT? Funkywatermelon did a story with a SAD ending? **

**I've done it before folks... remember "He hadn't told her"? But yeah, this is a bit sadder than that... poor wiener.**

**So, did I capture him, or what? Also, how'd I do with everyone else, did I capture le essence de Peaches as well? lols. I feel like this is one of the more artistic ones yet. I spent about a good day on it. And yes, this is my exact outlook on this pairing... what Louis thought at the end... it's tragic, but I just can't see it working with them being different species, sorry. I know for other franchises, like Dr. Seuss, or Madagascar or Shrek I'm all for it, but for Ice Age... I feel like in that franchise it needs to stay same species only... sorry guys.**

**And the little lyric at the beginning of Holes played through my head the entire time I was writing this so I put it up above, I feel like it kinda fits the story. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed our little voyage deep into the mind of Louis the molehog! **


End file.
